Surgir de los Heroes: Black And White
by red snorlax 42
Summary: esta es la historia de un joven huérfano que al ser el que tiene mayor edad en el orfanato donde se había quedado durante varios años decide embarcarse en su propia aventura pokemon para averiguar de su pasado
1. Chapter 1

Surgir de los héroes: black and White

Capítulo 0: Prólogo:

Sé que nadie me conoce pero este es mi primer fic y acepto cualquier crítica, sugerencia y amenaza de muerte con gusto así que nos vemos en el final del capítulo y por cierto estaré haciendo esta historia en conjunto con un amigo que la publicara en Fanfics Es

Hugo zerpa

Edad: 17 años

Características: pelo negro hasta el cuello ojos entre verde y azul con piel blanca bastante alto y flaco con un flequillo sobre su ojo derecho

Historia: él se crio con sus padre en hoen y como cada año se fueron a visitar a los abuelos de Hugo (los abuelos maternos ya que su papa es huérfano) que se encuentran en kanto pero un accidente en el avión hizo que sus padres murieran donde solamente el quedo vivo, cuando sus abuelos se enteraron lo fueron a buscar lo más rápido posible y se quedo viviendo en la casa de sus abuelos(que por cierto se llaman John y mary , el tenia tres años en el accidente) ahí es donde se da lugar el inicio de su aventura…time skip 14 años después… vemos a un Hugo de 17 años de edad apenas levantándose un lunes en la mañana se prepara y baja a desayunar y alguien le dice: - hola cariño entra y siéntate la comida está servida- le dijo la abue mary (para abreviar) y se sento en la mesa al lado de su abuelo para comer entonces el abuelo hablo –mira hijo hoy vamos a atrapar tu primer pokemon te prestare uno que tengo en la granja iras al parque y capturaras uno okey- entonces a Hugo la brillaron los ojos felizmente comió tan rápido hasta casi atragantándose y el abuelo le prestó un raichu para que se atrapara un pokemon y se fue para el parque y el primer pokemon que vio fue un pidgey lanzo a raichu y le dijo que usara impac-trueno en el distraído pidgey y el ataque lo golpeo dejándolo lo suficientemente debilitado para atraparlo y asi fue hugo lanzo una pokeball para poder atraparlo y después de varios intensos minutos en los que la pokeball se movia de un lado a otro dejo de moverse dando por claro que el pidgey fue atrapado exitosamente entonces hugo empezó a celebrar y se fue para su casa a mostrarle su primer pokemon y regresarle el raichu a su abuelo. Cuando llego a su casa le devolvió el pokemon a su abuelo y les presento a su pidgey a sus abuelos entonces el abue John le dijo analizándolo –se ve que este pidgey a librado varias batallas y tiene experiencia pero todavía le falta para evolucionar se ve que te será un gran y fiel compañero para ti en las buenas y en las malas hijo- le dijo sonriendo y Hugo asintió y se fue al rancho pokemon para presentarse y curar al pidgey que capturo después de cúralo se presento –hola amiguito yo soy Hugo y sere tu nuevo entrenador ojala podamos ser mejores amigos- y el pidgey asintió felizmente y él le presento a todos los pokemon del rancho de su abuelo en el cual entrenaron para conocerse mejor y Hugo se sorprendió ya que el pidgey(Hugo le puso de nombre guz) sabia ataque rápido, ataque ala, placaje y tornado y asi paso el resto del dia hasta que cayó la noche

_Y les digo que en el siguiente capitulo verán las características del pidgey de Hugo y el inicio de su gran aventura por cuatro de las seis regiones pokemon y desde ese momento mi amigo y yo haremos que nuestros protas se encuentren y entablen una amistad/rivalidad entre los dos adiós._


	2. Chapter 2

Surgir de los héroes: black and White

Capítulo 0: Prólogo:

Sé que nadie me conoce pero este es mi primer fic y acepto cualquier crítica, sugerencia y amenaza de muerte con gusto así que nos vemos en el final del capítulo y por cierto estaré haciendo esta historia en conjunto con un amigo que la publicara en Fanfics Es

Hugo zerpa

Edad: 17 años

Características: pelo negro hasta el cuello ojos entre verde y azul con piel blanca bastante alto y flaco con un flequillo sobre su ojo derecho

Historia: él se crio con sus padre en hoen y como cada año se fueron a visitar a los abuelos de Hugo (los abuelos maternos ya que su papa es huérfano) que se encuentran en kanto pero un accidente en el avión hizo que sus padres murieran donde solamente el quedo vivo, cuando sus abuelos se enteraron lo fueron a buscar lo más rápido posible y se quedo viviendo en la casa de sus abuelos(que por cierto se llaman John y mary , el tenia tres años en el accidente) ahí es donde se da lugar el inicio de su aventura…time skip 14 años después… vemos a un Hugo de 17 años de edad apenas levantándose un lunes en la mañana se prepara y baja a desayunar y alguien le dice: - hola cariño entra y siéntate la comida está servida- le dijo la abue mary (para abreviar) y se sento en la mesa al lado de su abuelo para comer entonces el abuelo hablo –mira hijo hoy vamos a atrapar tu primer pokemon te prestare uno que tengo en la granja iras al parque y capturaras uno okey- entonces a Hugo la brillaron los ojos felizmente comió tan rápido hasta casi atragantándose y el abuelo le prestó un raichu para que se atrapara un pokemon y se fue para el parque y el primer pokemon que vio fue un pidgey lanzo a raichu y le dijo que usara impac-trueno en el distraído pidgey y el ataque lo golpeo dejándolo lo suficientemente debilitado para atraparlo y asi fue hugo lanzo una pokeball para poder atraparlo y después de varios intensos minutos en los que la pokeball se movia de un lado a otro dejo de moverse dando por claro que el pidgey fue atrapado exitosamente entonces hugo empezó a celebrar y se fue para su casa a mostrarle su primer pokemon y regresarle el raichu a su abuelo. Cuando llego a su casa le devolvió el pokemon a su abuelo y les presento a su pidgey a sus abuelos entonces el abue John le dijo analizándolo –se ve que este pidgey a librado varias batallas y tiene experiencia pero todavía le falta para evolucionar se ve que te será un gran y fiel compañero para ti en las buenas y en las malas hijo- le dijo sonriendo y Hugo asintió y se fue al rancho pokemon para presentarse y curar al pidgey que capturo después de cúralo se presento –hola amiguito yo soy Hugo y sere tu nuevo entrenador ojala podamos ser mejores amigos- y el pidgey asintió felizmente y él le presento a todos los pokemon del rancho de su abuelo en el cual entrenaron para conocerse mejor y Hugo se sorprendió ya que el pidgey(Hugo le puso de nombre guz) sabia ataque rápido, ataque ala, placaje y tornado y asi paso el resto del dia hasta que cayó la noche

_Y les digo que en el siguiente capitulo verán las características del pidgey de Hugo y el inicio de su gran aventura por cuatro de las seis regiones pokemon y desde ese momento mi amigo y yo haremos que nuestros protas se encuentren y entablen una amistad/rivalidad entre los dos adiós._


End file.
